Purple Power
by Torid Storm
Summary: A girl comes from Israel. What does she have hidden?
1. Default Chapter

~ This is about the original rangers and nothing else. Parts of it are in Hebrew written in English because Hebrew is different letters sorry I tried to make the Hebrew in English letters but it did not come out terrific.  
Chapter 1: The new student ~This chapter takes place in a class made up of Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy. ~  
  
It had been a year and a half since Angel Grove high school gained a new student when Mrs. Schloss announced that there was a new student. This woke Jason (who was dating Kim at the time) praying it wasn't a guy who would try to steal Kim. "She is a girl who just moved from Israel and speaks little English, Billy!" He Jerked awake. "Will you help her in class?" Billy answered, " Yeah fine sure." Then, the girl walked in. She had tanned skin, jet-black hair, perfect almond shaped eyes and she was wearing a Lavender polyester skirt and a Violet T-shirt. All the boys jaws dropped. " Billy! Will you ask her what her name is? It says on this page that I have about her but it got smudged." "Sure." To Mrs. Schloss and then to the girl. "Mazeh Ha shem shelach? Eem aet youchal lomer anglit? "Ha shem sheli yesh Tamariana aval ani ratxa lha shem yesh Tamar. Vekain ani yochal lomer anglit aval omer lhachaverim lo bkita ani lo ratsa lnotan tshovah lha morah hazeh. Tov?" "Kain, tov." Said Billy "Okay her name is Tamariana though she likes to be called Tamar. "Okay class now we can learn about." Brrrrrrrrrrring! At that moment the bell rung for school to be let out and then Billy said "Hey you guys wait!" "Sure." said Trini "Why?" asked Zack "Cause I want to beat you up! Common I just want to introduce you guys to her. Okay she understands English though don't let the teachers know. Okay Tamar here this is Jason, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Me. Any questions?" "Yeah, What do you guys do after school?" "Well" Tommy answered " We usually go to the Dojo but it's closed for repairs and Ernie is a way so I guess we'll go to the gym or the lake. Do you want to do either of those things yeah I think I'll go to the gym." " Hey you want a lift?" Jason asked as he and the others jumped into his car " Nah. I'll ride my bike there." "Okay" Said Trini "But you do know you'll probably get laughed at by a lot of people at school." "I'm sure." They went to the parking lot and Zack asked " Hey! I wonder who's motor cycle that is? Its really cool with that purple paint job." At that moment Tamar put on a Purple Helmet and jumped on her motorcycle. Zack was in shock. 


	2. The Gym

~Forgot to mention in the first chapter that all the rangers are now in their last year of high school. So that they all could drive~  
  
Purple Power By Ariana Hergan  
  
As they reached the gym the rangers saw Tamars purple motorcycle when Zack became suspicious of Tamar and her motorcycle and when they got inside of the gym Zack asked Tamar "Where did you get you get your bike?" "If you think I stole it, then you definitely don't trust me, but if I were you I'd also suspect something, but I got this bike from my parents before they died in a car accident three months ago." Said Tamar " I have to go in an hour to see my coach but I have sometime to work out see you guys later." After she put her gym bag on her shoulder and walked to the changing room for women Trini said, Jokingly " Don't look now but Tommy's smitten." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Tammy! Congrats on your silver medal." Said the 13 year old Tommy Oliver to his smiling 13 year old girlfriend who was walking over to him and said, while smiling though Tommy thought that it was a smile that held sadness in it, "Well I'm really happy, but now that I made it into the top five, well I did get the silver medal for figure skating in the teen championships in America, My Mother said that we have to move back to Israel because there are the world championships for teens next Summer and I need to train for them. So I guess we have to break up, even though we don't want to." By the time she finished saying this she had tears in her eyes " I guess this is goodbye then." Said Tommy " write to me and. I . I love you!" Even though her mother was calling her, the girl turned and ran to him and her soft lips touched his lips for the first and last time. She ran and the last thing Tommy ever saw of Tamar Herman was her black hair, her lavender skating outfit and her white ice skates. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ As Tommy worked out he remembered the last time he was with his first girlfriend, Tammy Herman and wondered if her lifelong dream of being in the Olympics ever came true. Well maybe she'll come to the teen-Olympics, which were being held in Angel Grove, and enter to the figure skating contests like I did in Karate, Thought Tommy. (A/N: I know no such thing as Karate contests in the Olympics and there's no such thing as teen-Olympics.) Tommy was about to go home to his Penthouse in Trump Towers, when Billy said "Hey are you going to come to play hockey with us in Trump rink to play hockey and watch the girls figure skate? Tamar thought up the idea."  
  
"Sure" 


End file.
